The Capital Followers (Faction)
The Capital Followers (Faction) The Capital Followers are a faction in the Oregon Wasteland, the faction was founded shortly after The Great War of 2077, aproximately 120 years after the bombs dropped, during this time some residents of Vault 50 leaved the Vault, thinking it was impossible to them to survive if they continued doing what they did, the experiment in question was about corporatism, how corporate products could cause addiction and what would happen, when that "corporative product" run out, they didn't wanted to find out, the group was composed of 40 members, many of which died of radiation poisoning and addiction problems, mostly Nuka Cola addiction. at the end only 13 remained, some of them became ghouls, includying the founder of The Capital Followers, Edward Wayne. after this horrible mutation happened, the founder decided to exile himself, during this time he found books and information about the pre-war days, how the world was, how capitalism shaped the world, then he realized that all the time he lived in the Vault, all of those things they said inside, were things of the old world and so he realized, that the old world was a paradise, the ideas of barter and corporations had been stucked in his mind since all his life, but he never thought they had done that in the past, that there could be a way for folks to earn profits and power so easily and he decided that he wanted to recreate that world, a world in which he could produce and sell everything he wanted. so he wandered the wastes in search of people to make his new idea a reality, he traveled in the ruins of Seattle and found a man called Jacob Velice, he teached all what he knew and convinced him to join him, the two wandered the wastes and set up the main base, which today is just ruins. the base was called "Capitalpia" they recruited 3 more people into the little settlement and began to set up defenses and produce their own stuff with help of pre-war books, such as some weapons, food and even ammo, they set up the first trade caravans in the first caravans known in the wasteland, at first the caravans were sacked causing the anger of Edward, thinking that the world was too savage for corporatism and so him and his followers decided to take the matter up to themselves, they began to recruit and turn those new recruits into killing machines, most of which were kids, they were taught the ideas of The Capital Followers, then they were teached how to "purify" those who don't respect the ideas, this caused the destruction of many settlements, making The Capital Followers a feared faction, the organization still grew in trade mostly with the Cascadian Republic, the faction became very important though after this and then, they decided to set up more bases, Tiranitak, Capelia and Kaching were some of them, the faction even grew so big that it counted with it's own development team, but all of it ended in 2234, when the Brotherhood of Steel began to send patrols to the wasteland, at first they were friendly, but after they discovered the production and ideology of the faction they decided to take it over, killing all of the original members and the founder himself, the Brotherhood had kept the area since. The New Capital Followers (NCR and the D.C ruins.) Even if all of the original members were purged, that doesn't mean the ideology it's dead, during 2250 an NCR citizen discovered the ancient book of the Capital, which he decided to read. he was amazed with the ideas of this group and wondered why it disappeared, but then he realized that the Brotherhood had destroyed and captured the areas they controlled just for technology and resources, something he despised. he decided to revive what he thought was better for humanity and so in the NCR (north) he formed a cult called The New Capital Followers, a group which only has one settlement. but currently is some what large and which wishes to destroy the Brotherhood, meanwhile in D.C it was more recent in 2279 a group in D.C in the brotherhood controlled area, discovers a book from the NCR, it was recently done and it spoke about a wonderful ideology, the writter also seemed to hate the brothehood, something they liked about it and so, they readed it until they had deformed the idea so much, it became just a resistance aganist the Brotherhood, the current Capital Followers in D.C are just raiders which attack anybody on sight, thinking that they might be Brotherhood. Notable Members. Edward Wayne (Founder) Jacob Velice (Founder) NCR (The Capital Followers) Orion Fernando (NCR Founder) Eduardo Regina (Second in Command) Alice Gregor (Defense Minister) Victor Denison (Trade Minister) Oliva Mora (Smith) Weston Wilson (Follower) Xing Wan Wung (Recruiter) D.C (The Capital Followers) George Henry (D.C Founder) Leonard Bess (Master Raider.)